Sicily (Roger II)
Sicily led by Roger II is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Sicily The Kingdom of Sicily was a state that existed in the south of Italy from its founding by Roger II in 1130 until 1816. It was a successor state of the County of Sicily, which had been founded in 1071 during the Norman conquest of southern Italy. Until 1282 the Kingdom covered not only the island of Sicily, but also the whole Mezzogiorno region of southern Italy and the Maltese archipelago. The island was divided into three regions: Val di Mazara, Val Demone and Val di Noto. Often the kingship was vested in another monarch such as the King of Aragon, the King of Spain or the Holy Roman Emperor. In 1816 the island Kingdom of Sicily merged with the Kingdom of Naples to form the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies. In 1861 its areas were united with the Kingdom of Italy. By the 11th century mainland southern Italian powers were hiring Norman mercenaries, who were descendants of the Vikings; it was the Normans under Roger I who conquered Sicily, taking it away from the Arab Muslims. After taking Apulia and Calabria, he occupied Messina with an army of 700 knights. In 1068, Roger I of Sicily and his men defeated the Muslims at Misilmeri but the most crucial battle was the siege of Palermo, which led to Sicily being completely under Norman control by 1091. Roger II Upon the death of his elder brother, Simon of Hauteville, in 1105, Roger inherited the County of Sicily under the regency of his mother, Adelaide del Vasto. His mother was assisted by such notables as Christodulus, the emir of Palermo. In the summer of 1110, Roger was visited by the Norwegian king Sigurd Jorsalfare, who was on his way to Jerusalem. The story suggests that Sigurd gave Roger the name King of Sicily, twenty years before he actually obtained this title. When William II of Apulia died childless in July 1127, Roger claimed all Hauteville family possessions in the peninsula as well as the overlordship of the Principality of Capua, which had been nominally given to Apulia almost thirty years earlier. However, the union of Sicily and Apulia was resisted by Pope Honorius II and by the subjects of the duchy itself. Dawn of Man May the blessings of all Gods be upon you Roger II, King of Sicily. Having united all the Norman conquests in Italy into one kingdom, you made of Sicily the leading maritime power of the Mediterranean by attacking the North African coast to the south and the Byzantine Empire to the east, and accumulating vast wealth along the way. A wise ruler who managed to create a strongly centralized state during the middle of the medieval times, men from all ethnicities and religions were accepted as equal within your kingdom, and under this enlightened reign the kingdom prospered. Oh great king Roger, although your successors were unable to maintain the might and power of Sicily, your people still wait eagerly for your triumphant return! Will you answer their call and return once more to the shores of Sicily, ready to charge your enemies head-on? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hail, from wherever you come, to Sicily. If you are here to trade we have plenty of coin; if you are here for war we will repulse your armies and stain any possible military reputation that you might have. We have done so before. Introduction: Greetings foreigner, are you here to join my court? All are more than welcomed into this blessed land. Defeat: I am bested, at last. I knew Sicily would fall one day, but I had hoped not in my lifetime; so be it then. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Introduce the Ducats' With our privileged location along the most important trade routes of the sea, and due to the prowess of our own navy and the prosperity of our merchants, we have been presented with an unique opportunity to create a new coinage to be adopted as the standard of commerce along the coast, furthening the importance of our kingdom. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Sicily *May only be enacted once *Must have at least two coastal cities *Must have built a Mint Costs: ** (Era+1) Culture *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Gain an extra Trade Route slot *Gain Gold + # of Trade Routes) * 100 Gold 'Promulgue the Assizes of Ariano' To ensure the absolute control of the Sicilian Crown over the lands of the realm, the Assizes of Ariano must be enacted. An advanced set of laws that dictates that every man of Sicily, be him Latin, Greek, Jew, Muslim, Norman, Lombard or Arab is equal before the law, and that the King of Sicily is the sole Lawgiver within the kingdom. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Sicily *May only be enacted once *Player must have conquered at least 2 cities Costs: ** (Era+1) Gold *of next Social Policy + 100 Culture *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Gain a Great Work of Writing *+1 Happiness per city *+2 Production in every city 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now drinking your wine and forming your Mafias. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Author * Janboruta: Icons * Danrell: 3D Models Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Southern Cultures Category:Italy